A Christmas Carol
by Jaha Canon
Summary: DuklyonCCD Christmas Carol with Takeshi as Scrooge
1. Setting the stage

****

A CLAMP Christmas Carol

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: All of the characters I obviously don't own… I obviously don't own!

Basically, this is Christmas Carol with Takeshi as Scrooge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This story takes place in the business district of Tokyo- in a cold, bleak office. There was Takeshi- the owner of this office and the business it sits in. Never a day went by without his employees somehow displeasing him, causing him to scold them unfairly. Greedy Takeshi didn't even pay them a reasonable amount. One day, Takeshi sat alone in his office, counting money, when an owner from a richer business came rushing in.

"Merry Christmas, Takepon!" the visitor exclaimed. He grabbed Takeshi into a hug.

"Don't call me that, Kentarou." Takeshi grumbled as he pushed him away, "and why do you always drop in here, don't you have your own business?"

Kentarou looked hurt, "I keep proposing mergers, but you keep saying no…"

"For good reasons." Takeshi replied coldly, "Why aren't you at your own business?"

Kentarou smiled, "Oh! I closed down my business for the holidays!" he paused and looked around, "Why aren't you giving your employees some time off?"

Takeshi frowned, "And then they would expect me to pay them for those days off? Not likely!"

"Well," Kentarou smiled a reply "it your business Takepon! Would you like to come to my Christmas party?"

"No"

"Why not, Takepon?" 

Takeshi began guiding Kentarou towards the door.

"Because Christmas is a humbug!" Takeshi replied.

Kentarou blinked, "A what?"

Takeshi led Kentarou through the doorway. 

"Good bye!" he said as he started to shut the door.

-But Kentarou put his foot in the door.

"I'm sorry to find you so grouchy, Takepon! But I will return each year with the same invitation!" 

"GOOD BYE!" 

-SLAM-

Takeshi no longer felt like doing work, he noticed it was 7 'O' Clock. 

"I'm going home." he grumbled. 

---

Takeshi walked up to the door to his house. He couldn't help but notice his doorknocker looked unusual. He decided to ignore it and proceed into his house. Little did he know, his house had a visitor.

"Takeshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" came a ghostly call.

"What?" Takeshi jumped, startled. He looked around and found nothing.

"Takeshiiiiiiii!" 

"That sounds like- no, but it can't be, he's been dead for seven years now!" Takeshi said, he was about to sit down until-

"TAKESHIIIIIIIIIII!" the voice called as a ghost emerged from the front door.

"What? Who are you?" Takeshi said trembling.

The ghost frowned. "Ask me who I was."

"Well, who were you?"

"In life, I was your business partner, Sukibayashi." the ghost replied. 

"Sukibayashi?" Takeshi said, confused "You were never this intimidating!"

"See these chains?" Sukibayashi asked.

"Yes, why are you wearing them?"

"This is my punishment for being a cruel employer and human being." Sukibayashi answered.

"What are you talking about?" Takeshi asked, "You were a fair employer and an annoyingly over-generous with wages!"

"Listen Takeshi," Sukibayashi answered, "this casting isn't the best possible, but hear me out anyways."

Takeshi sat down to listen.

"With the way things are going on, this will be your fate." Sukibayashi lifted his arms to show Takeshi the chains again.

"No…" Takeshi said, "surely I get some sort of chance, right?"

"You will be visited by three ghosts tonight… that is all I have to say." Sukibayashi said. He turned to walk through the wall but crashed. 

Sukibayashi exited through the door.

-----

Takeshi looked around for the first spirit that would be visiting him. He walked up to his window and looked outside. When he turned around there was someone behind him. A young child with black hair. He jumped back.

"Are you the first spirit?" he asked.

"I would sure hope so!" the spirit replied.

"Who are you?"

"I am The Spirit of Christmas Past! …but you can call me Akira!" 

"So… why exactly are you here?" Takeshi asked.

"To help you out!" Akira said smiling.

"I think I need sleep more than your services." 

"I think you should come with me… come on!" Akira said as he walked up to the window and opened it. 

"Can't we take the door? I kind of can't fly…"

"If you touch my arm, you can!" Akira held out his arm and Takeshi grabbed his sleeve, and with that, they floated into the hair.

"We're flying, we're flying! Where are we going?"

------

****

End Chapter 1

Want to see more, review! 


	2. Past & Present

****

A Christmas Carol

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters that I obviously do not own.

Yes, I am bored so I decided to continue on today…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeshi and Akira landed at CLAMP School High School Division.

"This is here you attended school, right?" Akira asked.

"Right, so why are we here?" Takeshi asked in return.

Akira gestured in the direction of two high school boys walking up to them.

__

"Takepon! I bet you didn't eat breakfast this morning!" one of the boys told the other, pointing an accusing finger.

"That's Kentarou back when we were in high school." Takeshi said.

"Yes, and there's you too!" Akira added.

__

"How do you know?" past Takeshi asked.

"A good wife can sense these things!" Kentarou said beaming. "Like magic!"

"WHY YOU-!"

And Takeshi chased a giggling Kentarou away.

"I don't know why that bothered you so much." Akira commented.

"Well… erm… umm… I…" Takeshi stammered.

"But it looks like summer vacation started…" Akira politely interjected as they watched people run by them cheering. "Everyone is heading on some vacation somewhere!"

"Not _everyone _is going on a trip." Takeshi said.

__

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me and my family?" high school Kentarou asked Takeshi's past self.

"No…" younger Takeshi replied. "I got stuff to do."

"Are you sure?" asked Kentarou.

Young Takeshi nodded. 

"Okay… but I should remind you that the Bahamas are pretty romantic this time of year." Kentarou said.

With this, Takeshi turned and walked the other way grumbling.

"Have a good vacation!" Kentarou called after him.

"But you didn't have a good vacation, did you?" Akira asked Takeshi.

"It was okay…" Takeshi said.

"Except for the part when you collapsed due to malnutrition… you really should have listened to your friend, you know?" Akira said. 

-----

__

"Takepon!" past Kentarou ran into Takeshi's hospital room. "Are you okay? I came as soon as I found out!"

"How did you find ou-" Takeshi started but was interrupted by a bear hug from Kentarou.

"I'll never leave you alone again! I promise!" Kentarou said.

Akira's expression was "Awww…"

Takeshi's left eyebrow was twitching.

"Why are you showing me these things?" Takeshi asked, "How is reliving my past going to help me?"

"These are memorable events that happened in your past…" Akira started.

"No- besides the hospital, these events are practically everyday of my life!" Takeshi said annoyed.

"True but-" Akira started.

"Haunt me no more, this is a waste of my time…" Takeshi said.

Akira looked unsure, "Okay then," he walked off, "I tried, Kaichou."

The minute Akira disappeared from sight, Takeshi passed out.

---------

He awoke again in his own house. He looked around- confused, knowing that the second spirit would surely show up. After a long time searching, he sat in his comfortable arm chair- wait- something is not right here.

"Could you please get up- sitting on people is not very nice!" came a voice from under him. He jumped up and turned to see a blonde boy sitting in his chair with a mischievous look on his face.

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked.

"I am Nokoru, the spirit of Christmas Presents- I mean Present!" he replied giggling. Hiding his face behind his fan. "Shall we go?" 

Takeshi nodded. Nokoru stuck out his arm and Takeshi grabbed the robe's sleeve. They went out through the wall.

"Do you know who's house this is?" Nokoru asked.

"It's Kentarou's." Takeshi responded.

"Let's look in!" Nokoru said as he pulled the mortal closer to the window. Inside, Kentarou was having a party.

"It's your party, Kentarou, you should decide what game we play!"

"How about 20 questions?"

"Okay."

"Eri, you go first."

"Okay," Eri said. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Is it living?"

"Yes, but I don't think it truly knows it is."

"Is it cold?"

"Most of the time."

"Does it live in a zoo?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh! I bet it's a penguin?"

"Not a penguin, Kentarou." Eri said as she hit him over the head. "Penguins live in the zoo."

"Is it Kentarou?" someone asked randomly.

"No, it's the exact opposite!"

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed one of the guests "It's that Takeshi guy!"

Takeshi started into the window ". . ."

"I've seen better games of 20 questions, though…" Nokoru said. "Come on!"

"Where are we going now?" Takeshi asked.

"See that little kid?" Nokoru asked.

Sure enough a small child was walking down the street. He hobbled on his crutch with stubborn determination.

"Do you remember that child?" Nokoru asked.

Takeshi searched his memory, "Not really."

"He asked you to donate money for his surgery 2 months ago, and you told him no." 

"I thought someone else would fund it for him…" Takeshi replied defensively.

"So did all the other Takeshis of the world… unfortunately for this small, crippled, sick boy there are too many." Nokoru replied.

"But- he looks so ill and-"

  
"and what?"

"How much longer is he going to live?" Takeshi asked.

"Not much longer, according to his doctor." Nokoru answered.

Takeshi found money in his pockets and ran up to the kid… and right through him.

"I guess I can't give money to him now, huh?" Takeshi asked Nokoru. "Nokoru?"

But the spirit was gone.

Takeshi passed out once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Alright, I hope you are enjoying this story. Let's see if I can get it done before Christmas!

****

Until next time,

**-Jaha Canon**


	3. Fin

****

A Christmas Carol

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: Same as the last two chapters… ^_^

Well, there are no reviews yet- but I really want to get this done before Christmas (and I started a little late!)

So, the third chapter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeshi stirred in his sleep before he awoke. He was reluctant to open his eyes until he felt that someone was with him. The opened his eyes and found a blue haired boy, wearing all black, looking at him coldly.

"A-Are you the ghost of Christmas Future?" Takeshi asked.

The spirit, Suoh, nodded.

"And… you're going to show me what Christmases in the future will be like?"

Suoh nodded again.

"You don't talk, do you?" Takeshi asked. Hoping this ghost would prove to be more friendly like the other two ghosts.

Suoh shook his head and gestured for Takeshi to follow.

Takeshi gulped and followed him. 

The scene around them changed to the outside of Kentarou's mansion.

__

"Yes, he died in his sleep a few months ago…" Kentarou explained sadly.

"But he never was an especially nice man- especially at this time of year." Commented a guest.

Kentarou didn't reply. 

"Anyways, this food is great? Did you cook it yourself?" the guest said quickly.

"Well, my chef did, but the recipe is mine!" Kentarou explained.

Takeshi spun around to see Suoh. "Who died?"

Suoh answered this with a dark look.

"What it… me?" Takeshi asked.

The scene around them changed to a graveyard. Suoh gestured to a particular tombstone.

Takeshi kneeled before the grave. "I see… so it is me." He sat there staring at the engravings on the tombstone.

__

"Great businessman, friend, and husband."

His vision blurred as he found that he could not tear his eyes from the tombstone. Until he noticed Suoh was walking away.

"Wait- I want to see what happened to that little boy!" Takeshi called after him.

Suoh stopped, turned, and returned to Takeshi.

The scene changed to a small house in a bad neighborhood. Inside sat a woman crying looking at a lonely crutch that she cradled in her arms. 

Suoh gave Takeshi a look that meant, 'Does this answer your question?'

Takeshi nodded, "But, I can change this right? If I changed now- do I have a chance?"

Suoh nodded. And then disappeared.

Takeshi passed out once again. 

---------

Takeshi woke up back in his house. Feeling refreshed, he instantly got up, changed and prepared for the day. He had a full breakfast and then pocketed some extra money. As he left his house, a little girl passed.

"What day is it?" Takeshi asked her.

"Christmas, of course" she replied as she skipped off.

"Christmas?" Takeshi asked himself. "I haven't missed it!"

Takeshi rushed out into the street where he found the sickly little boy, handed up a generous amount of money and then ran off.

He then went to his business.

"What are you doing?" he said "Why aren't you-"

His employees prepared for the worst.

"-at home celebrating with your families." Takeshi finished.

Once everyone was out of the building and was wished a happy holiday, Takeshi headed over to Kentarou's house. And knocked on the door.

Kentarou opened the door, "TAKEPON!"

"Hey Kentarou!" Takeshi said, waving.

"I KNEW you would come!" 

"That's funny, I didn't."

****

The End.


End file.
